This invention relates generally to a platformed wheeled vehicle, and more specifically, to a steerable platformed vehicle for use in play or industry having an improved front wheel steering mechanism.
There are a variety of play vehicles of the skateboard, kickboard, or scooter-type in which the rider stands upon a wheeled platform and propels himself by "pushing off" with one foot or the other. Play vehicles of this type generally do not have any direct steering mechanism, or at most have a very rudimentary steering mechanism. The riding of these vehicles has now become very sporting with interest in and even in contests in trick riding, controlled riding, "wheeless", and the like. Also in large industrial warehouses selling goods to the consuming public, clerks often have to retrieve goods from distant locations in the warehouse. The retrieval process generally involves, either walking to the location where the goods are stored using a vehicle such as a bicycle to retrieve the goods These methods, while suitable in some applications, are not satisfactory in others, the control of the steering is desirable when riding down crowded corridors, or perhaps a handy basket to carry the goods being retrieved is needed.
Accordingly, accurate and positive control of the vehicle has become an important and desired feature whether used for play or industry. Also in industrial applications, a carrying means is desirable to carry goods.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved platformed wheeled vehicle having improved steering control.
It is another object of this invention to provide a highly stable play vehicle having improved, responsive steering control.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide an improved steering mechanism for a platformed vehicle for use in play or industry.